


Back for More

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF, Trainspotting RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Admit it," Jonny waves a sock at Ewan, "this is why you left the lights off. You knew if I saw them, I'd be out the door."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/gifts).



"Admit it," Jonny waves a sock at Ewan, "this is why you left the lights off. You knew if I saw them, I'd be out the door."

Propping himself up on his elbows, Ewan sticks out his tongue. "Still here, aren't you?"

Jonny crawls under the sheets, between Ewan's legs. "I've already sampled the goods. Had to come back for more." Licking Ewan's cock, he says, "Anyway, they're like pink and red and purple, what the fuck?"

"My gran knitted them. They're warm!"

Working a split-slicked finger into Ewan's hole, Jonny says, "Shut up about your gran," and Ewan does.


End file.
